Por ti
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Desperté de golpe, en un lugar extraño. Un hombre se acercó a mí, "¿cumplirás tu parte del trato, maldito sicario?" Mátala, mátala. 07/07/X777 una fecha que muchos recordarán.


_**05/07/777**_

* * *

Desperté. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al percibir que estaba en un lugar extraño. Me puse de pie lentamente, procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Observé el lugar, obscuro y frío. Murallas de madera iluminadas por una vela un tanto pequeña. Una cama sucia y una pila de libros repletos de polvo sobre una mesita central. Una pintura gigante, mostraba una muchacha de dorados cabellos, los cuales resaltaban con su voluminoso vestido rosa, un tanto antiguo, pero que lucía hermoso en ella. Su mirada ofrecía total serenidad, y su sonrisa hermosa, cálida, pura y real.

Admiré esa pintura durante horas, no había visto nada más hermoso en mi vida. Mi mente tuvo demasiadas fantasías con la chica de la pintura, cada una más real que la anterior. Imaginé una vida con ella, si tan solo pudiera salir y encontrarme con ella, conocerla, escuchar su voz, su risa, tomar sus manos, besarla. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré profundo, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Un golpe en mis costillas me despertó, la pintura no estaba y me tenían atado a la pared. Un hombre de ojos sangrientos me observaba desde la obscuridad. Una mirada fría, llena de maldad. Pude ver a la misma muerte a su lado.

Se acercó a mí, y con un tono frío dijo: ― Ya sabes cuál es el plan, maldito humano. ¿Recuerdas el _trato_? La quiero muerta, ella no debió haberse acercado a _él_. Ella ahora debe morir. ― acercó una mano a mi mentón y me susurró al oído ― después de todo es tu trabajo, tú te ofreciste como mi sicario con tal de no hacerle daño a tu pueblo. ¿Recuerdas?

* * *

Me levanté de golpe, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era él? ¿Mi pueblo? ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?! Miré la habitación en la que me encontraba, tenía un traje a mi lado junto a una nota. La leí, realmente, ¿qué está pasando? El traje traía dos espadas consigo. ¿Realmente tendré que matar a alguien inocente?

La nota traía una foto, la imagen de mi víctima, la chica de aquel hermoso cuadro. La chica de mis sueños. ¿En qué lío se habría metido?

* * *

_**06/07/777**_

* * *

Salí de ese lugar a primera hora, necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Me fui cabalgando, el único caballo que había, un semental de pelaje obscuro, totalmente equipado. Lo monté y me alejé de ese horrible lugar.

Anochecía y teníamos que descansar. Tanto el caballo como yo estábamos agotados. Nos detuvimos en un enorme portón de color negro. Rompí la cadena y entramos sin dificultad. Un enorme y hermoso jardín, lleno de vida.

Escuché que alguien paseaba por él tarareando una hermosa melodía. Me fui acercando lentamente a esa voz. Una voz tranquila y delicada, realmente hermosa. Pude notar a una persona usando un traje de jardinero, agachada sembrando unas semillas, carraspeé mi garganta en un intento de llamar su atención. Pero estaba muy concentrada en su canción para escuchar, así que me acerqué lentamente y le toqué el hombro. Sorprendida volteó y al verme empezó a correr como pudo, alejándose de mí. Me acerqué cuando no pudo correr más viéndose atrapada en una esquina. Gritó atemorizada, lo que hiso que me detuviese en seco.

Se tiró al piso de rodillas, justo cuando sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se armó de valor para mirarme y decirme: ― No tengo nada de dinero o cosas de valor, así que márchate.

Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi mano.

― No quiero robarle, señorita ― aclaré justo al momento en el que ella me observó con desprecio ― sólo quiero saber si tiene lugar en su casa para nosotros ― señalé al caballo. Ella lo observó sonriente y corrió a él. Le quitó todo para dejarlo libre y se lo llevó a unos establos cercanos del lugar.

Cuando volvió a mí, me llevó dentro de la casa. Tenía lo justo y preciso para dos personas. Me llevó a mi habitación. Un tanto pequeña pero bastante cómoda para mí, una cama apta para mí, una repisa repleta de libros, un baño sólo para mí y un escritorio. Me recosté en la cama y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Fuego, todo se envolvía en llamas. Mi pueblo, mi casa, mi familia. A lo lejos vi a mi hermanito correr a mí, pero a mitad del camino, un árbol caía frente a él y las llamas lo encerraban. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios.

Desesperado corrí a él, era un camino sin fin, me sentí como rata de laboratorio intentando correr en esas ruedas, intentando escapar. Con cada paso sentía que me alejaba.

_Mátala_

Un hombre se acercaba a mí, un hombre que asesinaba todo a su alrededor.

Él…

Él…

Mi cliente…

_Mátala_

* * *

_¿CONTIUARÁ…?_

* * *

Mis queridos lectores –corazóncorazóncorazón- ¿Cuánto tiempo? :3

Bueno ésta idea la tenía hace tiempo jiji :x y bueno veamos que sale XD

Si quieren que siga lo haré sino, bueh XD

¿quién será el personaje principal? O: ¿quién es la chica? ¿descubrieron quién era el cliente? :o

Todo y más para el próximo… si lo hay Xd

Bueno, volví con todo y ganas D: perdón por la demora DD: enserio u_u pero la inspiración renunció y creo que volvió D: no lo sé u_u

Nos leemos pronto mis dragoncitos -3- besos para todos excepto tú Xd

Akari Ryu se despide :D


End file.
